$\left(3x + 5\right)\left(6x + 1\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 3x \cdot \left(6x + 1\right) + 5 \cdot \left(6x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 18x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 18x^2 + \left( 3x + 30x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 18x^2 + 33x + \left( 5 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 18x^2 + 33x + 5$